El amor a primera vista no existe
by AagussBlack
Summary: Bella sueña con encontrar a su principe azul, lo que no sabe es que el de ella viene en verde.  Bella ingresa a la universidad y alli conocerá a Alice y Edward, unos hermanos que le cambiaran la vida, pero no todo saldrá como planea...
1. el adios

**Declaimer: **los personajes no son mios pertenecen a la gran, unica e inigualable (tambores)... Stephenie Meyer.. (aplausos), yo solo juego con los bombones de los cullen...baba... ha si con Bella y con los demas personajes de Crepusculo.**  
**

* * *

Capítulo I

EL ADIOS

Faltaban tan solo quince días, dentro de poco me iría a la universidad, había logrado a la universidad de Dartmouth. Estaba muy emocionada; mi mama me ayudaba a preparar las maletas, Charlie nos esperaba abajo para llevarnos a comprar lo que faltase.

-bella necesitamos hablar- dijo mi madre de repente seria- este es un paso muy importante en tu vida y tienes que estar preparada- yo era única hija y a veces René y Charlie exageraban algo sobre mi cuidado

- mama ya se todo, ya hablamos sobre esto

-si mi amor, pero si no te sientes preparada, sabes que no importa, que puedes empezar el próximo año, tu padre y yo…-no iba a permitir esto, yo sabía que Dartmouth era todo lo que siempre había soñado, y no iba a dejar que mi mama me convenciera de lo contrario solo porque pensara que no era lo suficientemente madura.

-ma, tranquila, estoy lista.

-Ok, ya lo sé amor, pero sobre los chicos

-mama!

-es que tu eres tan inocente cariño, sabes que no debes involucrarte en serio con un chico hasta que hallas terminado tus estudios verdad?

-sí, lo se

- y recuerda que este siempre será tu hogar.

-ma, nos veremos dentro de unos meses- dije entre risas

-ya lo sé Bells, es solo que tu padre y yo te extrañaremos mucho, eres nuestra niñita y no puedo creer que estés creciendo tan rápido- dijo mi madre mientras me miraba con los ojos llorosos, la abrasé fuerte.

-ya lo sé ma, yo también los extrañaré

-chicas se nos hace tarde- grito mi padre desde abajo

- vamos cielo-dijo mama, bajamos las escaleras cuidadosamente ya que mi falta de coordinación hacia que el suelo y yo no nos lleváramos muy bien.

-Papá podemos pasar a buscar a Ángela de camino al centro comercial, le prometí que podía acompañarme- pregunte mientras subíamos al coche- claro cariño- me respondió con una sonrisa. Le telefonee rápidamente mientras íbamos camino a su casa.

- Ang sube –grite cuando llegamos a su casa, ella nos estaba esperando afuera

-Bells estoy tan triste, no puedo creer que te vayas- dijo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado en el asiento

-todos estamos muy tristes- dijo mi mama

-y tu Ángela que piensas hacer este año? Te han aceptado en alguna universidad?- pregunto mi padre

-sí, iré a la universidad de Oregon.

-eso es estupendo Ang,- contesto mi madre

-si sobre todo porque a Ben también lo aceptaron- me dijo en un susurro y con una sonrisa picara, comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas, René y Charlie se dieron vuelta para mirarnos.

-cosas de universitarias ma- dije mientas seguíamos riéndonos

-no, ese no me gusta

-pero bella, hace dos horas que estamos dando vueltas por todo el centro comercial para comprarte un pijama y no te decides, tus papas nos esperan a las seis en la heladería.

-de acuerdo, nos llevamos este- le dije a la señora de la tienda mientras le entregaba un conjunto rosa, no muy segura de mi decisión. Odiaba comprar ropa, podía estar días enteros escogiendo una remera y al final me iba sin ninguna que me convenciese del todo, creo que esa era la razón por la que mi guardarropa era tan escaso.

-tienes todo?- pregunto mi amiga

- sí pero antes me gustaría pasar por la tienda de discos, hay algunos Cd que me gustaría llevar.

-de acuerdo, pero solo si prometes no demorarte demasiado, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-juro por mi colección de Green Days que solo será un segundo- dije mientras ponía mi mano derecha en mi corazón

-ya, vamos- rió

Cuando llegamos a la tienda de discos Ang fue a ver algunos álbumes de Paramore que le interesaron, yo me dirigí a la sección de música clásica, había cosas realmente interesantes; tomé un par de discos de Debussy y me encamine hacia la caja para pagarlos, pero sin darme cuenta trómpese con mis pies y caí, por desgracia y para mi mayor vergüenza esta vez no caí solo yo, sino que caí sobre un chico que estaba cerca, ambos terminamos en el piso. El chico era alto. Su cabello de un color cobrizo y los ojos celestes, era muy guapo a decir verdad... me incorpore rápidamente apenada por mi torpeza.

-Lo, lo siento- dije

- mira lo que hiciste! – dijo mientras tomaba un disco de el suelo- lo quebraste!- me quede mirándolo asombrada

-lo lamento?- dije, no podía creer que fuese tan grosero!

- lo lamento no me sirve de nada, eso no lo repondrá!

- descuida te lo pagare...- este chico empezaba a desesperarme

- no es sobre el dinero, este Cd era irremplazable y ahora tu lo arruinaste! Deberías aprender a ver por donde caminas

-y tu deberías aprender a tratar mejor a la gente sabes?

-Bella todo bien?- apareció Ángela detrás mío con cara de preocupación.

- sabes, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo- dijo escupiendo las palabras y se alejo rápidamente.

-quien era ese?- pregunto Ángela

-un tarado- respondí

-pues si que vienen guapos los tarados hoy en día

* * *

**holis...! soy nueva en esto, esta es my primera historia y en verdad espero que les guste...**

**pporfis dejen sus comentario y cualquier consejo que me quieran dar para mejorar mis escritos sera muy bien recibido...:P**

**se que el capitulo es muy corto pero prometo subir seguido...**

**Grax por leer... **

**besos y sueñen con Edward  
**


	2. bienvenida a mi suite

CAPITULO II

BIENVENIDA a mi suite

-tienes los pasajes?

-si mama

- recuerda todo lo que hablamos hija

- si mama

- ya René, deja a Bella en paz, que perderá su vuelo- dijo Charlie, ambos me abrazaron cariñosamente

-te amamos hija

-yo también mama

- el vuelo había sido largo, pero por fin había llegado, la universidad quedaba a unas pocas cuadras del aeropuerto, por lo que no tuve dificultad en encontrarla, era realmente enorme; estaba emocionada y algo asustada, era la primera vez que estaría tan lejos de casa.

Entré, era realmente hermoso, a la entrada había un gran campus para hacer actividades al aire libre, atrás se encontraba el edificio principal donde se impartirían las clases; las habitaciones se encontraban a la derecha, era un gran edificio color beige. Aun no sabía cómo había conseguido una beca ahí, recuerdo que solo llene la solicitud porque Ángela me insistió.

Camine hasta el hall de entrada y presente todos los papeles y mi programa, allí me dieron mi agenda de clases y la habitación que me tocaría.

Estaba caminando por los inmensos corredores, este lugar era más grande de lo que me imaginaba, llevaba mis maletas, me costaba arrastrarlas por el piso, creo que esta vez mama se pasó con lo del equipaje.

Estaba concentrada buscando mi habitación, cuando choque con una de mis maletas, tropecé pero algo atajo mi caída, unos brazos fuertes, levante lentamente la mirada y lo vi, era aquel chico de cabellos cobrizos de la disquería.

-vos?- pregunté atónita

-lo mismo digo

-que haces aquí? Me seguiste?- ok creo que estaba un poco perseguida

- ya quisieras… es una universidad, no hay muchas opciones de lo que pueda estar haciendo aquí.

-quien sabe… podrías haber venido a visitar a un pariente o tal vez eres policía y tienes la orden de arrestar a alguien o eres terrorista y has venido a poner una bomba!- dije fingiendo cara de terror

- o tal vez soy suicida y por eso me cruzó contigo.

-ja ja – dije sarcásticamente

- y tú qué haces?

-busco mi nueva habitación

- que numero tienes?

-103 pero…

-103? Es esa, la que está frente a nosotros.

-gracias pero podía encontrarla sola- dije molesta.

- si como quieras- dijo mientras se iba- te veré luego

-espero que no

-créeme que te veré luego- dijo con vos divertida, mas para sí mismo

- este tipo era raro, decidi ignorarlo…suspire mientras me giraba hacia la habitación- 103…- puse la llave en la cerradura, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, del otro lado se encontraba una chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era chiquita, tenía el aspecto de un duendecillo, pero era muy bella, volvió a sonreír.

-tú debes ser Isabella- dijo mientras me abrasaba

-Bella- le corregí- y tu eres?- pregunte mientras me zafaba de su abraso.

-ho – dijo disculpándose mientras retrocedía un paso pero no perdía su agradable sonrisa- disculpa, soy Alice, tu compañera de habitación.

-ha claro- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa- un placer Alice- rió con una voz musical.

-ven pasa Bella, bienvenida a nuestra habitación.

-el lugar parecía a una suite del hotel Hilton en vez de un dormitorio universitario, en extremo opuesto de la puerta se encontraba un enorme sillón blanco con almohadones rosas, muchos. De frente al sillón se encontraba una mesita ratona de vidrio con un adorno abstracto en el medio, hecho de cristales, a ambos costados de la mesita se encontraban dos puff, una naranja y otra beige, del lado izquierdo de la habitación había una enorme estantería con algunos Cd y Dvd, en la parte de debajo había un enorme hometeater, a su lado pero un poco más alejado, una mini heladerita y al otro extremo, al lado derecho de la habitación había dos camas cubiertas de un acolchado rosa y llena de almohadones naranjas; a los pies de la cama se encontraban dos cofres muy grandes, al frente y al costado de las camas se encontraban dos puertas.

- vamos, pasa… no me digas que te vas a quedar ahí parada todo el día!

- guau Alice esto… esto es asombroso!- dije mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

- ven deja tus cosas aquí- dijo mientras no paraba de dar saltitos- te enseñare el lugar en donde vivirás todo un semestre- deje las cosas al lado de la puerta y le seguí

-este es nuestro sillón- empezó-aquí nos vamos a sentar a ver tele- dijo mientras señalaba el gran plasma que colgaba de la pared, no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle- a charlar, a comer o a pintarnos las uñas; estos son los puff, puedes escoger el que más te guste!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-supongo que el que quieras estará bien- dije algo intimidada, Alice me miro seria por un momento, luego volvió a sonreír y concluyo.

-creo que el beige, si, ese va mejor con tu personalidad- personalidad? , me tomo de la mano y siguió – estas son nuestras camas, yo ya elegí la de la esquina… espero que no te moleste

- no claro que no, está bien Alice, esta me encanta

- genial! Ahora- dijo mientras abríamos uno de los cofres, el que estaba a los pies de mi supuesta cama- este es tu baúl, aquí puedes guardar tu ropa de dormir u otros objetos más importantes, lo que tú quieras, no es genial! Y solo puedes abrirlos con la llave de la habitación, por cierto, procura no dársela a nadie- ahora me llevo hasta la otra punta de la habitación – en esta estantería estarán nuestros Dvd y Cd favoritos, deje espacio para los tuyos…

- gracias Alice en serio pero no creo que mis cosas logren llenar tanto espacio, apenas tengo algunos discos.

-bueno, podemos llenarlos también con algo que tengas.

-me gustan mucho los libros y tengo una gran colección-dije dudosa

-eso es estupendo! Entonces la llenaremos de Cd, Dvd y libros- dijo riendo.- y esta dijo señalando la heladera- es nuestra pequeña pero siempre llena heladera- ahora te gustaría conocer el baño?

- claro- dije, más que esto no podía ser, me levo hacia la puerta que se encontraba frente a las camas, el baño era un poco más normal que el resto de la habitación, yo había tenido uno así en mi casa en Phoenix; eso si no pude decir lo mismo del armario, era tres veces más grande que mi antiguo armario.

_-lo siento, me gusta mucho la ropa- _se había disculpado


	3. las hermanas Hale

CAPITULO III

LAS HERMANAS HALE

Mientras acomodaba mi escasa ropa en el inmenso placar, me acorde de que todavía no había telefoneado a René y Charlie, para avisar que ya había llegado sana y salva, seguro que mama ya estaba que echaba humos…

Alice se había marchado un minuto para que yo me instalara cómodamente, así que aproveche.

-hola?

-papá?

-ho bella, menos mal que llamas, tu madre ha estado muy preocupada

- si lo sé, lo siento papá, esta mamá allí?

-sí, ahora te paso con ella, pero vos como estas?, llegaste bien?

- si pa, gracias! Esto es realmente estupendo

- bella?- sentí la conocida voz de mi madre

- hola mama!

-ho mi amor he estado tan preocupada, porque no llamaste?, estuve a punto de llamar a la universidad, decir que tu padre me frenó… pero vos como estas amor? Como te sentís? Como es todo allí?

- Tranquila mamá-reí- estoy bien, todo es muy lindo aquí, deberías ver lo que es mi habitación, es todo un palacio y mi compañera de cuarto…- volví a reír con más ganas- deberías conocerla… te va a encantar!

- me alegro de que te guste Bella

-Bella?- llamo Alice a la puerta- estas ocupada? Puedo pasar?

- lo siento ma, debo irme

-de acuerdo corazón, te amamos, cuídate

- si pasa Al- dije mientras cerraba el celular

- Bella tengo alguien para presentarte- dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta dando saltitos

-si claro Al, quien es?

- pasa Rose, Bella, ella es mi prima Rosalie Hale- dijo mientras por la puerta pasaba una chica extremadamente hermosa, me sentí mal al estar junto a ella, era alta, de tez blanca, su cabello era rubio, tenía los ojos color miel y una excelente figura

-un placer- dijo Rosalie mientras estiraba la mano hacia mí con una sonrisa.

-He… si- dije un poco apenada mientras le daba un apretón de manos

-Genial!- chillo Alice - seremos las mejores amigas!, seremos como los tres mosqueteros, aunque ellos eran cuatro y todos borrachos…

-Ya Alice, pobre bella, pensara que estás loca - rio

Rosalie se quedo a comer con nosotras, era una chica muy agradable, Alice tenía razón, seriamos muy buenas amigas las tres

-Rose, te quedaras a dormir hoy con nosotras? Tendremos una fiesta de pijamas, verdad Bella?- dijo Alice

-he... si claro… supongo que si

-muchas gracias chicas pero mañana hay colegio y tengo un montón de tarea por terminar- Rosalie iba un año más que nosotras- además Jane debe estar esperándome.

-Jane? Jane esta aquí? Porque no me avisaste? Me gustaría verla

- no creo que sea lo conveniente Alice, sabes que papá la obligo a venir y no está muy contenta con ello. Ya la conoces…

- si es verdad, bueno de todos modos la veré mañana en clases.

-sí, supongo… bueno chicas- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie- ha sido un placer compartir esta velada con ustedes pero creo que ya es hora de irme.

Mientras nos vestíamos con nuestras ropas de cama para acostarnos a dormir, después de una sesión completa de manicura claro… una duda se cruzó por mi cabeza…

-hey Alice, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-si claro Bella, que sucede?

-me preguntaba si todas las habitaciones son así…

-así como?- dijo Alice con una risita

-así… tan … ostentosas?- intente buscar la palabra adecuada, pero esa fue la única que se me ocurrió. Al volvió a reír

-no la verdad es que no, solo la nuestra, bueno también la de Rosalie, es que… como te explico? Tenemos como privilegios o algo así- rió- mi papá es el inversionista y dueño de la mitad de la universidad, del ala Cullen para ser mas precisos…

-Wowowo… espera un segundo- dije algo aturdida- tu eres Alice Cullen?

-si

-la hija de Carlisle Cullen

-la misma- dijo con una sonrisa.

-porque no me lo dijiste antes?- pregunte en shock y algo molesta.

-no se- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no pensé que fuera importante

-no puedo creerlo…

- no es para tanto Bella, aparte de la habitación, todo lo demás es lo mismo que para un alumno cualquiera… el cuarto es lo único en lo que papá me dejó decidir.

-y porque a mí?

-ya te dije lo único sobre lo que decidí yo fue el cuarto, lo del compañero se eligió por sorteo como sucede con todos… y me alegro, yo no podría haber elegido una compañera mejor…-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acostaba y apagaba la luz de noche dando por concluida la conversación.

-yo también estoy feliz de que tú seas mi compañera- dije luego de un rato- sobre todo por la parte de la habitación – una almohada me golpeó en la cabeza…

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano preparar el desayuno, estaba muy ansiosa por comenzar las clases; Alice todavía dormía, por lo que me dispuse a prepararle el desayuno a ella también, era bueno que allá hecho amigas tan rápido, eso era raro en mi.

Había preparado huevos, tocino y jugo de naranja y los coloque en la pequeña mesita de estar mientras servía el jugo, Alice despertó

-wow! Que lindo despertarse asi, creo que no voy a extrañar para nada mi casa- dijo Alice mientras miraba el gran desayuno que había preparado.

-como dormiste Al? Dije con una sonrisa

-bieeeen…-dijo en medio de un bostezo-que hora es?

-las 7:05 am

-Qué? Porque estamos despiertas tan temprano?

-Alice tenemos clases a las 8:15 hs

-si… ya se, pero con quince minutos de antelación que nos levantemos, nos alcanza para cambiarnos y comer un poco de cereales-reí

-Alice!, es el primer día, no podemos llegar tarde hoy!- dije intentando ser lógica

-ok,ok- rio Alice- supongo que es verdad- luego salto de su cama y se sentó sobre su puf naranja yo hice lo mismo sobre el beige. Desayunamos un rato en silencio.

-bella…- dijo Alice mirándome de repente seria- solo quiero que sepas que sobre lo que hablamos anoche, sobre de que soy Alice Cullen…, eso no significa que debes tratarme diferente, es decir, mírame soy como cualquier otra adolecente- comenzó a hablar torpemente y haciendo gestos con las manos- bueno, casi como cualquier adolecente,… soy un poco mas baja que el promedio de las chicas de mi edad, pero supongo que ese es un detalle menor, bueno también esta el problema de mi adicción a las compras… pero

-Alice, Alice- dije mientras reía

-que?

-ya lo se! Quédate tranqui, que si tengo que decirte en tu cara que tu ropa apesta lo are Alice.

-oye!-dijo quejándose- mi ropa nunca apesta!

-lo que quiero decir es que no voy a tratarte diferente, no pensaba hacerlo. quiero que sepas que me caes muy bien y no es por como te llames, ni por quien sea tu padre, me agradas por quien eres, y créeme, me es muy difícil hacer amigos, tengo una especie de raro iman que funciona para alejar a la gente… sabes? En Jacksonville tengo solo una amiga, se llama Angela.

- en serio? A mi me pareces una persona muy agradable

-tu también me eres muy agradable Alice- dije mientras llevaba mi plato al fregadero para lavarlo- creo que iré a bañarme, necesito una ducha- Alice no contestó, se quedo pensando en algo.

Que bueno se sentía, no me había bañado desde que llegue, intente alargarlo lo mas que puede, pero tenia que salir, sino llegaría tarde.

Al salir vi a Alice admirar algo sobre la cama

-que haces?-pregunté

-preparo nuestras ropas- me acerqué a su lado con miedo, no me había gustado la manea en que había dicho " nuestras", sobre la cama había dos conjuntos, de un costado se encontraba una remera color verde corte princesa con una pollera bomba y unas botas color marfil y del otro costado se encontraba una remera azul con una cintita debajo del busto que terminaba en un moño a un costado, debajo una pollera tableada y unas botas blancas.

El conjunto verde es mio y el azul tuyo.

-de donde sacaste esa ropa?- dije cautelosamente

-la saque de tu valija..

-yo no traje eso- dije segura

- esta bien… culpable!- dijo juntando las manos y estirándolas hacia mi mientras bajaba la cabeza como criminal que confiesa un asesinato- es mio, lo había comprado hace mucho, pero creo que era un poco grande para mi, por lo que nunca lo usé, pero a ti te quedará perfecto!

-ho no Alice! Seguís soñando si piensas que voy a usar eso!

-No puedo creer que este usando esto- dije mientras caminábamos hacia nuestra primera clase, estaba usando el atuendo que Alice me había dado, lo único que había logrado erra cambiar las botas por un par de zapatillas altas.

" es el primer dia Bella, como dijiste, debe ser especial"

_Si, esta vez se había salido con la suya, pero no volveria a suceder._

_Entramos a nuestra primera clase, era literatura, teníamos juntas_

_-Jane!- grito Alice sacudiendo la mano cuando entramos al aula, del otro lado una chica le respondió el gesto, agitando su mano, pero su rostro poseía la misma inexpresión que antes. Su cara era de niña, tenia un rostro angelical, pero había algo en sus ojos, algo que no podía identificar._

_-Bella, ella es Jane, Jane, ella es Bella- nos presento Alice cuando nos habíamos acercado a su mesa._

_-hola!- dije estirando mi mano, ella se quedó mirando por un segundo, luego esbozó una leve sonrisa_

_-Hola!... Bella.. de Isabella no es cierto?_

_-emm…si- en ese momento llegó el profesor_

_- nos vemos mas tarde_

_-claro Al- dijo Jane. Alice me tomo de la mano y me llevó al banco del fondo donde nos sentamos. Prestamos atención la primera parte de la clase, luego me gano la curiosidad._

_-Al…_

_-si?_

_-esta chica… Jane?_

_-es mi prima, es hermana de Rosalie_

_-claro…-debí de suponerlo, eran igual de bellas_

_- no es muy sociable, es un año mas chica, pero es muy inteligente, termino el secundario antes y mi tio la obligó a venir a la universidad, ella quería ir a Oxford dentro de unos años… bueno pero supongo que no se puede con la autoridad de los padres._

_-no se anima a contradecirlo con respecto a lo de la universidad?_

_-no solo con eso, ella no lo contradice en nada, es mas, con decirte que esta comprometida._

_Comprometida?_

_-sip, con mi hermano._

_-con…? Con tu hermano? Pero… que no son primos? Como?_

_- no, no somos primos, primos, es decir no somos primos de sangre… nosotros somos adoptados - me quede en shock, no sabia que decirle_

_-oh…_

_-asi que supongo que no es tan malo, solo por el hecho de que los están obligando_

_-y tu hermano? Tampoco se anima a contradecir a tu papá?_

_-mi papá no lo obliga a nada, pero mi hermano sabe que esto ayudará a los negocios familiares, además el no creen el amo, ni en el felices para siempre, por lo que no le afecta y Jane aprendió a llevarlo, ya no le molesta tanto, el intenta hacérsela fácil. Asi que creo que volvemos a lo mismo… _

_-no es tan malo-respondi_

_Rio-exacto._


End file.
